Current mobile phone devices, such as mobile phones, Blackberry® devices, PALM® devices, etc., have the ability to identify incoming phone calls based on the originating phone number, as long as the originating phone number has an associated phonebook entry on the mobile phone device. However, if an incoming phone call originates from a phone number that is not associated with a phonebook entry on the mobile phone device, the mobile phone device shows only the originating phone number. This makes it difficult for the mobile phone device user to determine who might be calling.
Therefore, it would be beneficial for the mobile phone device to be able to determine, based on the originating phone number, a name associated with the originating phone number even when there is no associated phone book entry on the mobile phone device.